Dos Mundos
by AlwaysEverlark
Summary: El Principe Peeta Mellark, es el pequeño de la familia y siente que no encuentra su sitio en el palacio ni en Panem, todo eso cambia el día que se aventura en el bosque y escucha una voz "mágica". Para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Para Yolotsin


Historia escrita para el foro "EL diente de León" como parte del intercambio Navideño de 2015.

Para mi amigo invisible: Yolotsin.

* * *

Conforme salía por la puerta del palacio montado en mi yegua "Lady" podía sentir una decena de ojos en mí: guardias, tenderos, jóvenes con sus madres o sirvientes entre otros.

No me miraban porque supieran que había pasado o la terrible bronca que acaba de tener con mi madre, sino por quién era yo, el príncipe Peeta Mellark, el más pequeño de palacio aunque ya tuviese casi dieciocho años.

El más pequeño y el más olvidado de todos debía decir, menos cuando de mi futuro se trataba. Entonces mi madre, la reina, se acordaba de que tenía un hijo con el que podía hacer un movimiento político provechoso para Panem. Sin embargo yo tenía otros planes, yo no pensaba convertirme en otra pieza de sus juegos como habían hecho mis hermanos.  
La suerte sí estaba de mi lado por primera vez en mi vida gracias a la ley de Panem. Los hijos del rey podían pedir un privilegio al cumplir los 18, es decir podían pedir lo que quisieran, siempre que no implicara daño a terceros o al país. Bannock, mi hermano mayor, había pedido casarse con la hija del alcalde del Distrito 2, Lady Clove, para afianzar la relación con el distrito que proveía a Panem de su ejército. Rye, mi hermano mediano, pidió ser Capitán de la guardia, otro de los intereses de mi madre.

Yo pensaba utilizar el privilegio que me daría mi mayoría de edad de una forma muy distinta, para alejarme de este ambiente que me sofocaba y que no me dejaba respirar para hacer realidad mi sueño.

Justo esto último había sido el motivo de la pelea con mi madre: ella quería que me casara con la hija del alcalde del Distrito 12, uno de los distritos más alejados para extender su influencia hasta allí. Yo por el contrario quería estudiar arte en El Capitolio.

Era un día cálido de principios de primavera pero aún quedaban restos de nieve, así que decidí encaminarme con mi cuaderno y acuarelas a un tramo del río del que me habían hablado, pasada la linde del bosque. Por lo visto había un lago y al amanecer y atardecer se veían reflejadas en sus aguas los picos nevados.

Generalmente nunca me aventuraba tan lejos y menos sin escolta, pero el saber que este gesto molestaría a mi madre, lo hacía obligatorio y le confería un carácter desafiante, que era exactamente cómo me sentía yo en estos momentos.

Al cabo de un rato, digamos casi tres o cuatro horas, ya no tenía tan claro que esta aventura fuera de palacio fuera tan buena idea. Esperaba que mis conocimientos de geografía me ayudaran más que las indicaciones vagas que me había dado unos de los mozos de las caballerizas, Gale se llamaba. Sus indicaciones siempre me llevaban en dirección contraria a la que yo creía. Así que, siguiendo a mi instinto, me dirigí al noroeste.

Los pájaros cantaban, y ellos junto con alguna otra ardilla y conejo estaban siendo toda mi compañía, no me había cruzado con ningún alma en mi trayecto. Paré el caballo porque el claro del bosque que tenía a mi alrededor era de un hermosura mágica: el verde brillante de las hojas perennes, tan raro en este época del año, el suelto acolchado de hierba y hojas, la luz del sol que podía verse filtrándose entre los árboles.

Decidí parar y dibujar un momento, además era probable que nunca llegara al maldito lago.

Además de bajar de la yegua mis enseres de pintura, bajé también unos bollos de queso y un poco de vino que había traído conmigo, sin embargo aún no había empezado a llenar el papel con trazos de carboncillo cuando los pájaros callaron y me tensé.

No era un gran cazador, pero como hijo de reyes había asistido a cacerías muchas veces y sabía que un bosque en silencio sólo significaba una cosa: peligro.

Me levanté y me llevé la mano al cinto donde tenía mi espada cuando de pronto algo extraordinario,sucedió. Una voz prodigiosa se elevó entre los árboles. Era una voz de mujer: profunda, misteriosa y hermosa. Decidí seguirla, me llevara donde me llevara.

Monté de nuevo a Lady y le dije al oído mientras le acariciaba la crin: "sigue la voz, preciosa". Confiaba más en Lady y su capacidad para ser silenciosa que en la mía propia. Había descubierto a las malas que mis pasos eran ruidosos y molestaban a mi madre. Tampoco había sido un compañero de caza muy apetecible hasta que descubrí que Lady era todo lo contrario a mí.

Podía escuchar la voz más cercana, pero aún no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver a la persona y temía que si dejaba de cantar nunca la encontraría, pero no sucedió.

De pronto, vi entre los helechos un movimiento y una silueta y paré a Lady para no descubrirnos. Bajando del caballo con más cuidado que nunca para no hacer ruido, retiré un poco la maleza y la pude ver.

La chica morena, con una larga trenza, y esbelta, seguía cantando y se alejaba por un camino bien definido, cosa extraña en este bosque.

Dejé pasar unos minutos y que la voz y su presencia se atenuarán antes de atar a Lady a un rugoso tronco. Lo cierto es que no dudé ni por un momento si debía seguirla o no, porque sentí como el embrujo que debían de sentir los marineros cuando las sirenas cantaban. Parecía que mi destino estaba sellado y no tenía más opciones que buscar a la chica y a la voz que le pertenecía...

Recorrí el camino con cautela y lentitud, siendo consciente del habitual ruido que me acompañaba, cuando terminé el recodo pronunciado y paré abruptamente.

Estaba en el lago, el lago que llevaba buscando todo el día y que había olvidado al escuchar el canto. Era precioso, un escenario maravilloso pero aún más increíble fue la visión del cuerpo desnudo y oliváceo de la chica. Fue apenas unos segundos, si llegó, porque se sumergió en las aguas.

Tan absorto estaba en lo que acababa de ver que no me di cuenta de que debía de esconderme si no quería ser descubierto. Cuando di un paso adelante para buscar cobijo en un grupo de árboles que tenía enfrente de mi, pisé unas ramillas secas.

— ¿Quién hay ahí?— Dijo la chica que debía de haber salido del fondo del lago donde se acababa de zambullir.  
No contesté, esperando que creyera que el ruido había sido producido por algún animal salvaje  
—Sé que hay alguien ahí —repitió con un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada y sus siguientes palabras lo confirmaron —. ¡Cogeré mi arco y dispararé entre esos árboles, y espero por vuestro bien que no seáis uno de los Hawthorne porque esta vez no tendré piedad.

Completamente abochornado salí de detrás de los árboles que eran mi guarida, pero me mantuve oculto en la sombra.

—Disculpe, no pretendía asustarla —dije con todo el comedimiento que sentía.

—¡Oh! —dijo sorprendida —No eres Rory, ni Vick, ni...

—Ciertamente no lo soy, mi dama —contesté evitando reír debido al cambio que había sufrido su semblante de amenazador a turbado.

—No deberías estar aquí y desde luego no deberías espiar a una dama en estas circunstancias —clamó mientras se cubría con las manos su pecho, aunque desgraciadamente no podía verlo, ya que estaba sumergido en las aguas—.No es propio de un caballero ¡Daros la vuelta!

Sin mediar otra palabra me giré, aunque Dios es testigo de que hubiera dado la mitad de mi reino solo por poder volver a verla tal como había hecho unos minutos antes. Sin embargo, en vez de callar y obedecer, algo había en esa muchacha que me hacía querer enfadarla y complacerla a la vez.

Por lo que finalmente, me decidí a hablar.

—¿Qué os hace suponer que soy un caballero y no, por ejemplo un panadero?

—Vuestras ropas y vuestro acento —dijo una voz cerca de mi oído que me sobresaltó e hizo que ella se riera.

Aquella risa me pareció aún más hermosa que su canto o su cuerpo desnudo... " _No, más que su cuerpo desnudo no_ ", pensé con un escalofrío que traté de controlar.

—Sois muy sigilosa —dije sin volverme todavía a mirarla.

—Una cazadora debe de serlo. Ya podéis volveros —ordenó.

—Pensaba que estos bosques eran del rey —dije mientras me volvía más que de acuerdo con obedecer sus órdenes. Ella aún tenía en ese momento la cabeza agachada mientras se ataba los cordones del jubón de cuero que llevaba, más grande de lo que requería su esbelto talle me fijé.

—Soy una de las cazadoras que abastecen a palacio, sois vos el que no debería... —Pero en el momento en que levantó la cabeza y me vio, se quedo callada y lívida. Sus ojos de un color gris profundo, como el mercurio me miraron fijamente.

—Estabáis diciendo que "no debería" —le animé a seguir, sin entender porqué había vuelto a cambiar de actitud.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —dijo mientras se arrodillaba y comenzaba a hablar aturullada —Disculpe Alteza, no le había reconocido, no sabía que nadie de la familia Real estuviera hoy en el bosque. Jamás me habría aventurado hasta el lago. Por favor, perdóneme.

En ese momento caí en algo que para cualquier otra persona habría resultado cristalino si no tuviera la razón nublada por su presencia. Me había reconocido.

—No hay nada que perdonar, en todo caso la culpa es mía, no avisé al mozo de cuadra de que vendría hoy, solo le pregunté por indicaciones hace unos días. Siento, de veras haberla asustado, no era mi intención.

Ella siguió con los ojos clavados en el suelo. Me arrodillé a su lado y le toque suavemente la mano, como haría con un animal herido.

—¿Cómo os llamáis? —pregunté.

—Katniss —respondió.

—Es un nombre muy bonito. Hace referencia a una flor ¿no?

—Sí, alteza —dijo con un entonación que denotaba sorpresa.

—Yo soy...

—El príncipe Peeta, sé muy bien quién sois. Trabajo para vos alteza —dijo apresuradamente como si quisiera justificar el hecho de que me conociera. Sin embargo no le presté atención a eso, sino a lo poco que me gustaba escuchar en sus labios el título de príncipe.

—Llamadme Peeta solo, por favor.

—No podría alteza.

—¡Claro que podéis!

—¿Por qué vos lo mandáis? —dijo recuperando otra vez el tono desafiante que me había dirigido cuando estaba desnuda en el lago.

—No —le dije, esperando que mis siguientes palabras la apaciguaran, intrigaran y divirtieran en la misma medida —porque me lo debéis.

Me miró con una cara que no pude descifrar, y pude observar también que se ruborizaba, continúe rápidamente con mi explicación porque no quería otro malentendido entre la joven y yo.

—Quiero decir que este es mi lago y hoy pensaba pasar un día tranquilo aquí, dibujando y descansado cuando vuestro canto y presencia me han perturbado —al decir esto pensé de nuevo en su figura desnuda —así que en compensación, quiero que me llaméis Peeta. No podéis negaros, sería muy descortés.

Ella empezó a reírse y yo hice lo mismo aliviado de que se diera cuenta que bromeaba.

—Sois muy listo, pero también algo petulante, altez... Digo Peeta.

—Eso está mejor —le dije tendiendole la mano de nuevo para ayudar a que se levantara.

Cuando puso tímidamente su mano sobre la mía, la noté cálida y sentí como una corriente que me recorría. Nunca me había enamorado antes pero estaba seguro que lo que sentía por ella, desde que la oí cantar, debía ser amor.

—Así que ¿veniais aquí a dibujar? Debo deducir de esa afirmación ¿que tenéis algún talento? —preguntó.

—Quiero pensar que sí, pero solo sé que me encanta dibujar. Espero poder ir pronto al Capitolio a la Academia de Bellas Artes —dije llevado por un arranque de honestidad. En ese momento decidí tentar un poco más a mi suerte animado por el tono burlón que había observado en su pregunta —¿Debo deducir yo entonces, que vos veníais aquí a nadar? Me parecéis muy valiente por dos motivos: el primero es que yo no sé nadar, así que no entiendo cómo alguien puede zambullirse en el agua con tanta gracia y confianza y la segunda es que el lago debe estar helado, apenas ha comenzado la primavera.

—Ja, ja, ja— rió ella —.Bien sabéis que venía a nadar, pero os confesaré que como a la mayoría de la gente no me gusta el agua fría, y menos helada. Pero en esta orilla mueren las aguas de unas fuentes termales y, al contrario de lo que pueda parecer, el agua está deliciosamente caliente. Venid

Me acerqué con ella hasta la orilla del lago, era de un azul perlado y profundo, lo que le dotaba de un halo fantástico y algo irreal, justo la viva imagen de Katniss en ese momento: su piel, su cabello, sus labios y sus ojos relucían con el reflejo de las etéreas aguas.

Toqué la superficie del mismo y pude notar que efectivamente, el agua estaba caliente como el de una bañera.

—Es una lago muy especial —dijo ella —creo que si pintáis tan bien como clamáis me gustaría ver una pintura de aquí, una vez esté terminada.

—Por supuesto —respondí halagado, porque mi arte era un tema tabú en el palacio —pero tal vez a cambio ¿vos me podríais enseñar a nadar?

Katniss me miró dubitativa y no me respondió.

—Ruego que me disculpéis, no ha sido una petición muy caballerosa —dije consciente de que había sobrepasado los límites del decoro. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba casada o era una doncella —.Generalmente mis modales son mucho mejores, pero creo que este sitio ejerce un influjo extraño sobre mi.

Ella volvió a sonreír y mi corazón volvió a latir desbocado pero esta vez de alegría. No entendía como Katniss podía afectar tanto a mis emociones cuando apenas la conocía.

—Si tenéis que volver a Panem hoy, creo que será mejor que empecemos la marcha, o se nos hará de noche antes de llegar —comentó ella.

—Sois muy gentil, pero no es necesario que me acompañéis, tengo a mi yegua atada al final del camino y podremos encontrar el camino de vuelta.

—¿Os referís a este caballo? —dijo Katniss, señalando a Lady que estaba justo detrás de mí en ese momento.

—¿Cómo te has soltado? —la reprendí, pero Lady pasó por mi lado con un relincho y se acercó hasta Katniss que le empezó a acariciar el hocico —.Gracias, pero hemos de declinar el ofrecimiento.

—No lo dudo, pero sí dudo que lleguéis antes de que se haga de noche, incluso con mi ayuda posiblemente lleguéis pasada la cena. Además de alimentar a la familia real protegerla también es parte de mi trabajo y podría ser despedida si fuera negligente en mi tarea.

—En ese caso acepto. Os seguimos entonces.

Durante las dos horas que tardamos en recorrer el camino de vuelta a palacio, yo hablé de todo un poco: de mis hermanos, de mi nodriza Mags, de la cocinera del castillo, de mi mejor amigo que vivía junto al mar en el Distrito cuatro... Y ella apenas habló, aunque acerté a saber que tenía una hermana pequeña que idolatraba, un padre que había muerto en un accidente pero que antes le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre los bosques y una madre a la que la pena venció a partir de ese momento.

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo Katniss mientras sonaban las seis de la tarde —,como os prometí antes del anochecer. Este es el final del bosque, solo debéis continuar por este camino y llegareis a Palacio.

—Habéis cumplido con vuestra palabra —afirmé, aunque en el fondo sabía que era demasiado tarde para librarme de la furia de mi madre. Podía excusarme de la cena o llegar vestido como iba, pero cualquiera de las dos opciones acabaría en tragedia —. Muchas gracias, espero que el camino a vuestra casa no sea muy largo y que podamos vernos pronto —comenté de forma casual intentado saber cómo y dónde podría encontrarla una próxima vez.

—No os preocupéis, no vivo muy lejos —respondió evitando tanto mirarme a los ojos como darme más detalles, pero fueron sus últimas palabras las que me rompieron el corazón —. Adiós alteza.

Consciente de que si se iba ahora tal vez nunca volviera a verla, intenté pensar en algo para retenerla o al menos en una despedida que me diera esperanzas. En ese momento vi una florecilla, la primera de la primavera, y esperé que lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no fuera tomado por ella por gesto tonto y romántico.

—¡Katniss, espera!

—¿Sí, alteza? —Preguntó mientras se detenía y se giraba hacia mí.

—Para vos —dije arrancando la humilde flor y ofreciéndosela.

Ella no se acercó como yo esperaba, sino que se quedó plantada donde estaba mirando con una expresión profunda, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—No quería haceros llorar ¿he hecho algo que os ha ofendido? —dije moviéndome hacia ella y cogiendo una de sus manos con la que yo tenía libre.

—Todo lo contrario alteza, es un detalle muy dulce.

—¿Entonces? —Pregunté desconcertado.

Llevando mi mano entrelazada a su boca la beso y susurrando dijo:

—Tenía que haber sabido que eras tú.

Antes de poder preguntar a qué se refería, se puso de puntillas y me besó, al principio solo sus labios contra los míos, pero pronto pude sentir como su lengua tocaba mis labios y el beso se convirtió en una lucha intensa entre nuestras bocas. Cuando se apartó de mí, gemí de decepción y de deseo pues no ansiaba otra cosa que seguir besándola.

-He de irme y vos también —dijo apoyando su frente en la mía.

—Estáis loca si pensáis que os dejaré marchar ahora —repliqué besándola de nuevo.

—Peeta... —me reprendió.

—Está bien te haré caso, pero solo si me cuentas a que te referías cuando has dicho "tenías que ser tú" —contesté agarrándola con más fuerza de la cintura dándole a entender que no había otra salida. Yo había sido subcampeón de lucha de mi país y sabía a qué tipo de llave la tenía sometida ahora mismo.

—¿Recuerdas el accidente en las minas? —preguntó a lo que yo asentí sin dudar ya que había sido la mayor tragedia sufrida en Panem desde que se guardaban registros del censo. —Mi padre murió y como te expliqué mi madre dejó de funcionar, no teníamos nada de comer y estábamos a punto de morir de hambre cuando un día vinieron unos hombres a repartir pan entre las familias de los afectados. Lloraba de felicidad cuando uno de vuestros sirvientes, un hombre importante de rango pero con aspecto desaliñado y que olía a alcohol caro me preguntó qué me pasaba y cuando le dí las gracias me dijo que él no era el responsable, sino que había sido idea del más pequeño de los príncipes. Hasta hoy para mí eras el chico del pan, la persona que me dio lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir y desde entonces siento que te debo al menos las gracias.

—No me debes nada —dije abrumado por su confesión pues recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado y cómo convencí a mi padre de lo que yo consideraba un derecho básico de nuestros ciudadanos, a pesar de las feroces críticas de mi madre.

—Gracias, Peeta Mellark —dijo ella cogiendo el solitario diente de león de mi mano y alejándose —. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunté.

Pero ella simplemente me sonrió y se perdió entre la oscuridad que había avanzado en los últimos minutos.

Como supuse, mi madre se enfadó conmigo y a partir de ese momento, tuve dos guardias pegados a mis talones y una agenda lista de tareas que llenaban mis días del alba al anochecer.

En las siguientes semanas, no tuve tiempo de ver a Katniss, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella ni de dibujarla, paradójicamente dibujarla no me hacía sentirme mejor y completo como era habitual sino que me hacía añorarla aún más. Ese día me había cambiado la vida.  
Un día después de la cena, Rye se acercó a mi habitación.

—Madre quiere que mañana estés en el juicio.

—¿Qué juicio? —pregunté ajeno a lo que había sucedido.

—El juicio de la muchacha apresada por bruja —respondió mi hermano con semblante serio —.Tenía que ir yo, pero afortunadamente he de ir a revisar las tropas en el Distrito Ocho. Odio estos juicios.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Panem no tenía un juicio por brujería. Generalmente eran muy desagradables y acababan con la pobre muchacha acusada ardiendo en la hoguera o ahogada en el foso.

Estos juicios eran siempre injustos, basados en una ley antigua que mi padre intentó cambiar pero que no pudo al encontrarse con la oposición del todopoderoso Duque Snow, que manejaba el Senado como a un títere.  
Nosotros la monarquía éramos quién gobernábamos pero el Senado creaba y aprobaba las leyes.

—Me estás tomando el pelo ¿verdad Rye? ya sabéis lo que pienso de esas pantomimas.

—No, lo siento, no sólo quieren que estés presente, quieren que estés juzgando junto con el Duque Snow y el Conde Crane.

—¡Maldita sea! Madre debe de estar enfadadisima conmigo para hacerme esto.

—Lo está, así que no la hagas enfadar más si no quieres que revoque tu privilegio. En fin, me he de ir pero es una lástima.

—¿Qué es una lástima?

—La muchacha, es muy joven —como todas pensé yo cuando mi hermano lo dijo —y muy hermosa aunque vaya con esa simple trenza, pero tiene ese halo misterioso que la hará culpable. Además no habla mucho.

Me quedé congelado, porque lo que me decía me recordaba a Katniss. Pero no podía ser, Katniss no era bruja.

—¿Cómo se llama? —pregunté temeroso de que confirmara mis peores miedos.

—No me acuerdo, pero se ha armado bastante jaleo entre los sirvientes, por lo visto la conocen ya que es una de las cazadoras que nos traen comida y cuida del bosque.

—¡Katniss! —exclamé y tuve que cogerme a la pared para no caer mareado al suelo.

—No la conocerás ¿verdad Peeta?

No fui capaz de articular palabra, por toda respuesta solo señalé mi cuaderno de pintura. Rye lo cogió y empezó a pasar las páginas. A cada una de ellas soltaba un improperio.

—¡Mierda, no sé cómo vas a arreglar esto! —me dijo.

—¿Está Haymitch aquí aun? —le pregunté, pues era mi última esperanza.

—¡Sí! Iré a por él. Es mejor que tú no salgas de esta habitación o esos dos perros de preso que tienes en la entrada se lo dirán a madre antes de que gires la esquina.

Al poco rato , Rye estaba de vuelta en mi habitación con Haymitch. Haymitch era el capitán de la guardia y uno de los soldados más leales a mi familia, por parte paterna, que había. No era un secreto que odiaba a mi madre, pero ésta no había logrado expulsarlo, pese a la reputación de libertinaje que le perseguía a él, y ahora era el compañero de juergas y aventuras de mi hermano.

—Chico, tenemos un grave problema —dijo apesadumbrado cuando les conté toda la historia, y cuando digo toda es toda, menos cuando vi a Katniss desnuda.

—¿Algo se podrá hacer? —dijo Rye, que se había apuntado a mi causa de inmediato. Mi hermano podía ser mi mejor amigo cuando se lo proponía.

—Mi privilegio —dije sin dudar. Desde el mismo momento en que besé a Katniss supe que lo cambiaría y la pediría a ella en matrimonio. Aunque no sabía si aceptaría valía la pena intentarlo —.Me casaré con ella.

—No funcionará —respondió Haymitch —eso serían dos privilegios: uno salvar a la muchacha y dos casarte con ella.

—¿Pero la podría salvar? —preguntó Rye esperanzado.

—Eso podría ser, pero no creo que tu madre acceda y menos cuando sepa cuánto significa Katniss para el chico. Además está el Duque Snow.

—Mi madre accederá si le prometo casarme con Madge —dije con firmeza —además ella me considera un pusilánime , así que estoy seguro de que se creerá si le digo que lo único que quiero es salvar una vida.

—Y el Duque Snow estará contento porque afianzará su posición en la corte, al fin y al cabo, la madre de Madge es su hermana —finalizó Rye por mi.

—Podría funcionar —confirmó Haymitch —, pero ,Peeta, tendrá que ser la actuación de tu vida, si tú madre sospecha de esto adiós a nuestros planes.

—Lo haré —dije convencido.

Tres horas más tarde, Haymitch abría la puerta del calabozo de Katniss no sin antes advertirme.

—Tienes diez minutos Peeta, ha de ser una despedida rápida, si se entera tu madre o Snow revocarán inmediatamente la orden.

—No te preocupes, Haymitch.

Al entrar en el calabozo con el candil, parte de la oscuridad absoluta se desvaneció , pero la humedad y el olor nauseabundo no desaparecieron.

—¿Katniss? —llame dubitativo hasta que vi cómo se movía algo en el suelo —¿Katniss?

—¡Peeta! —exclamó y se lanzó a mis brazos —¡Oh Peeta, estás aquí!

La abracé, la abracé tan fuerte que pensé que la haría daño pero ella no se quejó. Así que la mantuve abrazada ya que sería la última vez que la tendría entre los brazos.

—Escucha —le dije, besándola en la cabeza —fuera hay un guardia en el que puedes confiar, él te sacará del Palacio y podrás volver a tu casa con Prim. Tu trabajo te será devuelto y las acusaciones olvidadas. Pero has de irte ya.

—¿Tu privilegio? —preguntó ella con tristeza.

—Eso no importa —le dije yo —lo importante es que puedas salir de este sitio y más importante aún que puedas vivir y seguir cuidando de tu familia.

—No puedo aceptarlo —dijo ella cabezota —ya encontraremos otra manera. Tú debes ir al Capitolio a cumplir tu sueño.

—¡No hay otra manera, Katniss! —exclamé —Créeme. Además, desde que te conocí, mi sueño no ha sido el Capitolio, has sido tú.

—Pero esto no debería de ser así —intervino ella —¡Podríamos huir!

—No podemos Katniss, además de tu libertad he tenido que prometerle otra cosa a mi madre —le dije sin atreverme a decirle que me tenía que casar con otra mujer, porque con ella en mis brazos, esa mera idea me parecía ridícula, pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, así que continúe —. Esto es lo mejor para todos. Hazlo por Prim, si nos fugáramos ella pagaría las consecuencias y si te quedas te matarán, si no te vas ahora te quemarán en una hoguera, esos juicios no son más que una farsa. Yo seré feliz si sé que tú estás a salvo, solo quiero protegerte.

Acabé mi discurso acariciando su mejilla y me acerqué a besarla, sabiendo que sería nuestro último beso. Me perdí en él, no sé el tiempo que pasó mientras la besaba de forma desesperada y le recorría la espalda y el pelo con mis manos. Podría haber seguido eternamente pero unos golpes en la puerta y la voz grave de Haymitch me sacaron de la ilusión.

—Peeta, ha de irse ya —dijo entrando en la celda.

—Lo sé —respondí con tristeza.

Ella me volvió a abrazar con más fuerza y se acercó a mi oído para decirme.

—Ten esperanza, esto no acaba aquí. Tú eres mi diente de león. Volveré.

—¿Cómo? —le pregunté, sin terminar de entender.

—Eres mi destino, Peeta Mellark —Me dijo por toda explicación antes de besarme por última vez y salir por la puerta acompañada por Haymitch.

Sería tontería decir que desde esa noche fui feliz. Estaba contento por supuesto porque Katniss estaba a salvo de las garras de mi madre, y valía la pena el sacrificio, pero eso no hacía que fuera feliz. Pasaron los meses y no tuve noticias de ella, supuse que debido al anuncio de mi compromiso con Madge unas semanas después durante la ceremonia de mi privilegio. Seguro que Katniss pensó que me había olvidado de ella, que solo era un príncipe caprichoso.

Todo estaba preparado para el enlace al día siguiente. Madge era una joven hermosa y encantadora, pero simplemente no era Katniss, por lo que me habría dado lo mismo que no lo fuera. Este matrimonio sería una farsa desde el principio y dudaba que pudiéramos ser felices. El ejemplo de mis padres estaba ahí presente todos los días demostrando que los matrimonios de conveniencia se pagaban durante toda la vida.

Sin poder dormir, me dirigí a mi mesa a dibujar a la protagonista de mis pensamientos, esta vez escogí la memoria del lago y comencé a dibujar su cuerpo desnudo y radiante entrando en el agua, sus piernas cubiertas de gotas, su trenza cayendo por su espalda...

—Sabía que habías visto demasiado —dijo una voz a mi espalda.

—¡Katniss! —exclamé porque reconocería su voz en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento.

—Te dije que volvería —dijo ella mirándome con sus determinados ojos grises.  
Me levanté de la silla para besarla pero antes de poder hacerlo me detuvo.

—Antes, tienes que escucharme. Tengo un plan, bueno tenemos un plan, pero has de confiar en mí.

—¿Katniss, estás segura? Podría ser peligroso, piensa en la consecuencias si no sale bien.

—Saldrá bien Peeta si estamos en esto juntos, y escúchame atentamente porque lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante. Sí soy una bruja...

—¿Perdón? —pregunté convencido de que no la había oído correctamente.

—Soy una bruja, pero no de la clase que tú madre o Snow piensan, no de esas que bailan desnudas o conjuran al diablo.

—No entiendo nada, Katniss.

—Tendré que tomarme esta pócima —dijo sacando un bote con un líquido turquesa parecido al color del lago que acababa de pintar —,pero antes necesito saberlo ¿estamos en esto juntos? Porque esto no tiene vuelta atrás y es un compromiso de por vida. ¿Confías en mí? —volvió a preguntar.  
—Sí, confío en ti —contesté sin dudarlo porque era lo que más deseaba en esta vida —.Estamos juntos en esto.

—Muy bien, pues vamos a hacerlo.

Fin


End file.
